The tail of two prides…
by JustALionKingLover
Summary: Coincidences cause them ( Kovu and Kiara) to meet, but fate will bring them together. Yet the bitter bridge from both of their parents keeps the two lovers from being together. And when the two refuse to let that stop them, they soon learn the untold stor
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys this is my new story inspired by the tale of two cities. I don't know why and how, but I got to thinking of the name, I've never read the novel, but I think I know a little about it. I know their two lovers and that's what this story going to be about, and also uncovering some retold and new secrets. I was going to do the infamous Simba and Nala story, but im already righting one about them and most of my stores are about them, so here Kovu and Kiara for you! Please tell me what you think.

Kiara pov

"shh, I'm telling you she's fine dear. She just needs a little rest." Mom? Was what you? I could hardly hear them, from my half clogged ears, due to me sleeping for some time. I peaked my eyes open, they where dry and itching…ugh I hated that feeling.

"Are you sure?" said a much deeper voice, a voice that always seemed to follow my mother.

"Yes, and it's what Rafiki said, and I trust him. If he says don't worry, then I won't" she paused "no matter how hard it is" mothers voice was clam, and I could tell she was trying to clam daddy down…but let's say my dad can get very worked up sometimes.

"…alright"

"Don't worry dear, she'll be fine" And I was fine, I just could not remember anything, not to save my life. What happened? Why I am so swore and smell like…like smoke? My parents could hear my rattling in the cave and soon I saw both of them enter. "Kiara?" soon both mom and dad where by me…what was up with them? "Kiara are you alright?"

"yea I am…I think so, why what happened?" I saw my parents give each other a look. Was I missing something here? "what?"

"You don't remember?" asked daddy

"No…what should I remember?" they still looked at each other "what?" was anyone doing to tell me what I missed.

"You don't remember the fire?"

"Fire? What fire…there was a fire…when-OW!" hearing the news of a fire being in my homeland was a shocker. Stuff like that never usual happens, but what was more surprising was the sudden pain in my shoulder that nearly knocked me off my feet. Lucky enough for my mom and dad where right beside me. "Ow what happened?!" I asked both my mother and father hoping they would know. Mother answered.

"You where in the fire that happened yesterday, you must have hurt yourself"

"Fire?" I still found myself saying. I couldn't wipe my head around it.

"There was a sudden fire, east of our border" east border? Wait a minute…wasn't I at the eastern border hunting? "you where caught in it" he inform me, well that makes sense now. "when your mother and I heard the news we came as fast as we could. We didn't know where you were, and had been circling the area."

"I …" I was speechless. Thinking about it now…I could have died. My parents had no idea where I was…how did they find me? " I could have died… could i?" they both slowly nodded realizing it as well.

"But thankfully for us, the kings where watching over you, and we got to you in time."

"How you find me?"

"Zazu spotted you near the river other side" river…river. A flashback had started to come to me as my dad finished telling me the story. But the flashback..just didn't make sense to me…I knew I was missing something, but what. "You were unconscious when we got to you"

"River..did I fall in?"

"We assume so" said my mother, my head rested on her strong shoulder. She licked the top of my forehead.

"But thankfully you swam ashore" swam…but I'm like mom, I hate the water.

"But daddy I can't swim…" I stated, then I remembered very faintly of there possibly being someone else…someone helping me. or maybe I was just dreaming it? " and I…I remember something else..i think…someone else…" I could see a apprehensive look on daddy's face. Was there something I didn't know? Something bothering him? "daddy's what-"

"Well don't worry about that now Kiara, you're here and safe that's all that matters. Now get some rest, you get some rest, your father and I will be outside if you need us." mom got up, and nuzzled me, and she waited as daddy came and nuzzled me as well. Well whatever happened it's over now, and I feel safe. " try to get some sleep"

"I will" will try I mean. I watched as both of them left, I could see it was still bright outside, so it still must have been morning. "Well, I guess there nothing for me to do, but rest" and try to not think about what happened.

Yup first chapter I pretty much have this whole story summed up in my head, now just writing it for you guys, well let see if I can keep to a regular posting schedule J stay turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! what up here another chapter! They are going to start off short but probably increase as I get into the story more, I would like this to be about 20 chapters…that's a nice number lol. Oh and btw I'm story about Nala's p.o.v of cubhood, thru preteen, to young adult, all before and after the reign of Scar. I'll upload it in July.

Kiara pov

My mother and father still watched over me for the next few days. I guess they were scared to let me out of their sights. I told them not to worry, but you know how parents are. All I've been doing is spending time with my friend Ally, talking and sitting…and talking some more. And to be honest I had no idea of what she was talking about, my mind still can't get off what happened a few days ago.

"And then I my mother told me I couldn't see him and th- Kiara? Hello are you even listening"

"uh? What?...uh yea of course I'm listening…go on" I panic, trying to seem that obvious .

"Then what did I say?" Ally asked raising a dark brown, bright sneaky eyes looking at me.

"…you know, your issues right now, with your mom and yea" she figured I had to be paying her some mind, since I got about 2 percent of what she said right. "I totally understand" I lied.

"Really?"

"Yea" no. " ok ok I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"Kiara!"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the fire, that's all. I mean how crazy is it that a fire sets in the pride lands"

"I'm guessing few to none" Ally didn't seem too intrigued

"Exactly!"

"Wow what do I win?" I looked at her, before getting up. She such a sarcastic fool sometimes. " my own den, a hot meal a nice date-"

"haha Ally"

"ok I'm just kidding, but what are you still thinking about that for?" she inquired.

"Because I need to know what happened" I stated, walking along side my friend. She only looked at me, I know she couldn't understand, but something was brothering me about that day…I knew something else had happened…and all I wanted to do was just find out what causing this pestering feeling inside me! it like an annoying African fly! You can't get rid of it!

"Well what's to know Kiara? There was a sudden fire, you were caught in it, but thankfully you're ok"

"Yes but why? How am I ok? That fire had taken many poor animals lives…how come it didn't take mine? I was in the same area…"

"It's a blessing" she stated " the kings were looking after you, you're the future queen!"

"no it wasn't luck" I walked ahead of Ally, who stayed a few paces behind. I turned to her. "Someone helped me, they had to…"

"What do you mean, you swam over the-"

"Ally you know I can't swim" she nodded that was very true, water and I can and will never go together. " and besides…what I do remember…I remembering climbing over this hill. But…but the smoke was too thick and I couldn't breathe, I remember falling but it was to the ground not the water…and I remember seeing eyes"

"eyes?" I nodded

"yea, someone else's eyes…eyes I've never seen before"

"What color where they?" I looked up and thought for a moment. Brown? No maybe orange-purple? Then suddenly a noticed a small leaf fall from a tree overhead. It's slow and almost defying gravity-like fall down made me pay attention to it more, then I remember!

"Green! Those eyes where green!" I spun around startling Ally. She backed up a bit.

"Well who's eyes here are green? Everyone here has near the same color complexion?" I studied the ground.

"I don't know"

"You think it might have been a rouge?"

"Maybe, but why would a rouge help me?" she shrugged and I sighed. Well maybe I wouldn't find out after all, and I am my father's daughter, so not knowing the truth will kill me! dam I hate my inquisitive nature sometimes.

"well you are will-be queen, and at any rate we need to head back I promised my mom I watched my little bothers today"

"bothers?"

"Yes, annoying little brothers duh" she snickered and began to turn; I watched some of the distance land behind me. With my keen eyes I could still a mark of where the fire had suddenly hit. And I still couldn't help but imagine what had caused it, in our lush green valley.

ok so i promise after this the chapter will will longer, i just need to get started, please review :) Tell me how to you think kiara and kovu will meet again? because it coming u soon...that's if overly protective daddy doesn't get in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ello everyone, what's up so im trying to post on a regular schedule of every week, you know how you just want to post everyday to get people interested then you wait a little to keep the story going yea, that's not my main plan, but it helps keep readers interested, and it something to look forward to every week, I'll post every week but on random days haha. Anyways enjoy.

Kovu pov

Ugh finally peace a quite, no mom, no older brother no sister just peace a relaxation…

"KOVU!" ugh…did I speak too soon? I turned over from my rocky bed, and saw my sister Vitani walking over towards me. Today she had an annoyed look on her face…oh wait she always has that look on her face. "Kovu! Kovu!"

"What! Can't you see I want a little peace a quite…" I groaned before rolling over again, sunbathing my rich black mane.

"Can't you see I don't care"

"hmp, I've noticed…look what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point so I could get back to my nap.

"Where's mother?"

"Don't know, haven't seen her" I yawned. Rubbed my lower stomach, man I felt thirsty all of a sudden. Where a waterhole when you need one. I opened my eyes to still see Vitani standing there. "Man…you're still here?" she didn't take to my small humor much, I rolled over to face her. Dust flew from my coat.

"kovu, I need to find her"

"look, I'm sorry I have seen her. What's the big deal you never go looking for mom..hmp who ever looking for mom-OW!" did she just elbow me! What I do! "Vit-"

"Zip it kid" kid! Excuse me? how old much older is she than me? a few seconds yea, not by much. Wait till I get my- " I need to tell her something its important" man I hate sisters… I let my paw fall from my stung side.

"Well I told you I haven't seen her. If she comes by and I see her I'll tell her you where looking for her okay? Now can you leave me so I can get some sleep-geesh" she rolled her dark dirt eyes. And I fell back on my dirt bed.

"you're useless"

"you're welcome!" my sister soon left after that. finally I can get back to sleep, they now I'm not a morning lion and I had been out doing moms work all night. Even if it is noon now, I need my rest! And that's all I ask for.

A small breeze came my way, and brought it a new fresh smell of air. I breathed in the nice aroma, and it was simple times like this I enjoyed the must. No orders, no responsibilities …no work, just Kovu enjoying his d-

"Kovu! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" ughhhhhh! I opened one eye, not needed to open the other to know my mother was on her way over to me. For the love of kin-

"yes mom?" I slowly asked

"where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I've been here mom, right in this very spot, for some hours…" I spoke nonchalantly.

"why didn't you come when I called?!" call when was this?

"I didn't hear you, im sorry" I got up I figured there no way in hell I'm getting any rest now. " is there something you need?"

"yes, as a matter a fact I do!" well dam okay, why she seem so pissed at me I didn't do anything. " Meet me in the den now, Vitani has some important news she has to tell us about yesterday plan" suddenly she pushed passed me, and not gently I might add.

"okay, I'll be there shortly-"

"No kovu, be there now!" I looked up at the graying blue sky and asked.

"Why me?..." I turned, walking slowly behind my mother, she seemed streaming, there no way I would survive this fate unharmed.

Simba pov

I sat and watched over my kingdom from my high vantage point. I could see as far as my eyes could let me, vast area a lands, rich green and wide, covering every corner. It was quiet and it was times like this I liked most, it always gave me time to reflect. My ears turned when they heard footsteps coming up the steps on top of priderock.

"Simba" I left a smaller body under my chin, to look down and to see dazzling blue eyes. " you alright?"

"Im fine dear, just thinking"

"About what?" my wife inquired taking her place right beside me.

"mm nothing much, anything that passes my mind"

"well that would seem to be you then" she laughed, looking out on our vast kingdom. "wow, its sure is beautiful" Nala admiring the land. I nodded.

"Yes it is"

"its ashame it had to do thru what it did, to turn into this" I listened to her comment. I could see a distant look on her face, like she was thinking of reliving something herself. In my absence I have heard of the terrible things that had happened to my land, and the lions that lived in it. I couldn't help but feel responsible. Everything they went thru could have never happen if it were for me.

"But is fine now right?" I asked, she didn't answer right away. "Nala?"

"yea…"

"Are you okay, is there something you need to tell me?"

"oh no, im fine…just thinking"

"You and I both uh?" she nodded, I could feel she was hiding something, something was bothering her…she just didn't want me to know.

"Just thinking of our poor Kiara being caught in that fire…." She looked to me " Simba, she must have been so sacred…" I brought her into an embrace, I could tell the whole ordeal rattled her." …w-what if we didn't get to her in time…then-"I wouldn't let her finish, I didn't want her to finish her thought, that last line of 'what if'

"But thankfully she got away"

"I know, but how…if I were her in that moment I'd be scared stiff" Nala confessed.

"She gets her fast thinking form her old man" I chimed, but I could tell that didn't hit a soft spot for Nala.

"hmp…her old man" she seemed to let snake venom seep into her words. "…sorry Simba, i…never mind"

"its okay" I nuzzled her I could imagine what she could be feeling right now. "It's in the past"

"But it still hurts…"

"I know my love I know" I kissed her forehead and she purred. Spending the rest of her time up with me surveying the area. Soon we heard footsteps running towards us, and a hyper young voice.

"Mom! Dad!" he got up from our snuggling position.

"What is it Kiara?!"

"Oh nothing, I've been looking all over for you guys…" we both sighed and closed our eyes.

"Well thank you for giving us a heart attack" I commented before lying back down.

"What is it honey?" Nala asked

"Well tomorrow I was wondering if I could hang with Ally?"

"Sure thing dear" Nala chimed, thinking nothing of it…not noticing Kiara look…wait a minute, she hangs with Ally all the time? Why would she need to ask our permission for that?

"Thanks mom-"

"Wait hang where?" I asked, stopping Kiara in her tracks. She turned slowly.

"hmmm the waterhole?"

"Waterhole?" I stated and then looked to Nala " I think I've heard that one before" I chimed she nodded, and looked to our daughter curiously.

"Me too" Kiara gulped. " which waterhole are you talking about dear?"

"ya know the waterhole -waterhole" Kiara she hiding something I can tell as she tried to flash a smile at us. I lifted a brow to her, she finally caved."ugh fine…Ally and I were going to do to the Mongomongo river"

"Wait I've heard of that river" I stated, then looking to Nala because the Mongomongo river was around when we where young cubs. And was the place for young and old teens to hang at.

"yea, Simba don't you remember that where all the young lion and lioness go to hang out around the border. You don't remember, you took me on a date there"

"oh yea, and I remember there being lots of other guys there"

"But Ally and I are going together" Kiara slowly said, Nala and I both nodded.

"ok" Nala

"And during the day so everyone can see us"

"Oh I know" I chimed

"With lots of friends…" she added again

"hmp"

"so…can I go?"

"No" I said lastly, crushing the poor girls dreams.

"But daddy!"

"No but daddy me, you know I don't want you going over there Kiara"

"But why?! I'll be with Ally! And besides I already said I could go…"

"Well you're just going to have to tell her otherwise"

"This is not fair- mom say something!" trying to play us against each other, not going to work today kiddo. I looked at nala and she knew where I stood on this subject. I don't want Kiara hanging around that place, it's off our border and any lion or lions can come over there.

"I think you better listen to your father on this one Kiara"

"But…but its not fair. I promise I won't do anything"

"I know, you're still not going"

"So what if there boys there…I won't talk to them!"

"oh I know you won't, because you'll be here" Kiara nearly deid.

"Simba" Nala chuckled.

"Kiara, you know I don't want you going out there. What if something where to happen to you? Then what?"

"Daddy I know I can't swim I'm not going anywhere near the water, im just going to have fun."

"You can have fun here with us"

"ohhhh nooooo!" where did this cub get her sense of humor from? " dad that worst thing that could happen is if I come home late."

"No the worst thing that could happen is you coming home with some boy"

"Daddy!" oh yes just because I'm her daddy doesn't mean I don't know young lions game. Nala and I played it well yourselves we know what happens. At the Mongomongo river, dates and hookups, all the rouge lions go there to find lioness, Kiara will not be a part of that.

"No Kiara"

"everyone will be there but me… and you said while I'm young to have fun and doing crazy thing before I get old and rule…"

"Well when I meant fun and crazy I didn't mean go to a local date spot"

"ughhhh!"

"You can date when you get older"

" but daddy this isn't-mom!"

"mmm your fathers right on this one, I don't think I want you hanging around that place either."

"But you just said yourself that you and dad went there!" oh boy… Kiara looked to both of us.

"Yea and do you know what we did as teenager ow-" I soon felt a sharp nudge in my side.

"Not that our daughter needs to know that Simba!" Nala hissed slowly in my ear, oh…right " Kiara just mind your father, okay?"automatically I could see her play her mother infamous annoyed eye roll, with an annoyed sigh. She soon just went back down the stone step from where she came…defeated.

"Your mother and I love you!" I shouted, of course Kiara acted as if she hadn't heard us and kept walking, Kings teenagers… "You know she gets her hot temper from you" I stated to me wife, who looked at me, playfully taken aback.

"Me?! Simba please"

"I'm telling the truth!" with one sneaky look she smiled at me, then took her forearm and pushed me on my side. I rolled to my said as she stayed laughing at me, ticking her tongue out before getting up and walking away. "hey where are you going?!"

"out, im going to see the others"

"and leave me all alone?"

"I wouldn't want my hot temper to get in the way of your duty Simba" what the, Nala I was just jo- ugh my mate sometimes. I could see a cruel smile on her face as she turned to face me.

"I remind you that you never distract me dear when you're around! Im totally focused" yet I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her as she left.

" mhmm, I remember you saying that the last time I helped you"

"And nothing went wrong that night my love"

"Yes, but that night we got Kiara!" ugh you can never mix work and pleasure with this lioness. "So I'll just leave you to your business my king"

"Nal-"

"Tata, try not to miss me too much" she teased as her beautiful figure began to escape for view. I saw her seductive smile appears half-way on the side of her face I could see. Swaying her tail some, see this is why I always get in soo much trouble with her, she always trying to find a way to distract me, and every time I always fail, haha.

"good evening sire!" a flash of blue color came my way, I sat up, allowing the small bird to land on my shoulders.

"Evening Zazu"

"Checking in with the evening report!"

Kiara pov (later that evening)

Ughhhh! It's so boring! Im over here laying in our den miserable, waiting for everyone to return since there no point in going out! ugh not like I can anyway. Man I can't believe daddy won't let me go to the Mongo River with Ally. I even said we were going together! Buddy system duh! He taught me that when I was a little kid, and I even said we weren't even going to talk with boys, we were just going to have a fun time…but no. not this lioness.

….why is daddy so scary? Dang, I bet if I would have asked mother alone she wouldn't have said yes! Damit! Dang Kiara what were you thinking!? Mother would have totally said yes!...I blame myself now. I rolled over on my back looking up at the ceiling, rocks. All I saw were rocks on rocks on rocks….and life as an only cub can be boring. Man I need a life! Or a lion as Ally would call it. But hey, im almost done being there little Kiara I'm two years old …and didn't daddy always say never let another lion get in the way of what you wanna do? I wonder if-

"so what they say?!" Ally bounded from outside the cave to me. a hyper look on her face.

"What I through you were babysitting?"

"I am, they're coming" she voiced nonchalantly, before turning and yelling " Hurry up you two!" she looked to me " geesh, brothers…" I laughed. " so what they say? Can we go?!"

"Mother yes, daddy no" a deflated look came to her face as it did mine.

"What!" I nodded

"I know…"

"Why?!"

"I don't know, ask him!"

"What he say?"

"I don't know…something around being young can…boys…and he and my mother use to go there and- a whole lot of crap"

"Man…"

"I know I can't go…"

"Man it's not going to be the same without you.."

"Ally you can't go without me, I'll die!"

"So what? I'm suppose to stay here and die with you!" he chimed looking at me with a raised brow, I nodded.

"As my best friend yes!"

"You'll be queen one day, and I'll have plenty of time for that-"

"Allllllllyyyyy" I sighed

"Well kiara, if one of us die then somebody gotta live and tell the cute boys the story" she automatically laughed at herself, i did too- what kind of best friend do I have?!

"Ally, I'm done"

"haha, I'm just kidding. Well maybe we can go another time?"

"Another time, I wanted to go tomorrow. Besides nothing going on here, and I was really looking forward to going… and besides when is my daddy ever going to let me go? If he's not right by my side…ugh"

"well…you could always just sneak and go bu-"

"ALLY you're a genius!"

"what…wait I do?!" her neat brows furrowed in confusion. I smiled at her, kings I hug her and kiss her, if I didn't have the fear that she punch me in my face!

"it's perfect, everyone out early in the day, we go run up to the river stay a few hours, have some fun and be back before dinner…its fool proof!"

"yea but-"

"Who would know we were gone?" I asked, eyeing ally, she saw my devious smile, and soon she mimicked my actions. But you should know I don't like doing against my parents really, but..I'm two. And you know the feeling to get when your parents say 'no' to something, just because their your parents and they can….and you really have that feeling to just do it anyway. Yea I've always have that attitude, even when I was younger. And I know it's not a good attitude to have, but what harm can be done, were just going to a hang out to have fun. We are both reasonable and respectful lioness "It'll be fun, you and me, no babysitting and cute lions … you in?"

"I'm in!"

Oh boy let see how this going to go out, easy said than done Kiara.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You ever get that awkward feeling that you think your reader know exactly what time and day all the action it's happening. I mean you think about, but its like…yea this is happening at noon and this is happening in the evening…but then you realize it like…em no. like you figure they can see the picture in your head just as clearly as you can, lol well that's why I'm writing down times now, just because I don't want a reader to think as this is happening in the Morning, lol. Anyway enjoy!

Kovu pov ( at night)

"So what why is this meeting called?" I asked looking to my sister.

"Because we need to talk about yesterday, and how it went terribly wrong!" well dam you didn't need to yell it at me, I did my part. And where the hell was mom? She said be in here immediately and she not even here!

"Where's mother?" Vitani and I both looked over to see our older brother, Nuka pawing over. I couldn't help but look at the laziness in his one eye.

'we don't know" I voiced, "but she said be here"

"Well she isn't" he voiced annoyed. Ugh, Nuka like the annoying sibling you just can't see you being related to. He and I are polar opposites. He's small, I'm thick, he's scrawny, I'm built , he complains, and I just up and do what I'm told. Finally he's a suck up and im not.

"Well you're going to wait here until she get here then"

"And if I don't?" a sudden low and scary voice, sent us all looking in the cave front of the cave. Mother was just strolling in…and looking at us thru those narrow pits she calls eyes. Her intention sets a wave a tingles down me for some reason.

"Well lest see Nuka, what will happen if you don't stay and wait for me!"

"oh…mother..i…I just talking…haha, right Vitani" he playfully elbowed her, and she plainly stale faced him. " haha…." Mother placed a glace looking at Nuka, before walking over into the center of us.

"Listen, I called you all so you can hear about what happened yesterday. Vitani assured me everything went fine, until we had one little mishap?"She looked to Vitani to explain.

"well everything was going good on our ends. I had patrol the area the princess was suppose to be hunting in. Kovu and Nuka where to handle the fire."

"And" mother voiced, getting impatience.

"Well, there were only animals and lions in the way, but it went as planned-"

"But?" he begged asking the question to us all. And starring us down.

"…it didn't kill the heir mother, it escaped somehow" oh boy

"ESCAPED WHAT DO YOU MEAN ESCAPED, WE HAD THAT WHOLE AREA SURROUNDED!" Vitani looked at the ground, Nuka stayed standing aside, he knew he would be the back fire to her anger, and i…I said nothing. "does somebody want to tell me how that little brat escaped!" we all shrugged…"DAMMIT!"

"maybe… I over looked, and there were other pridelander in that area, I'm sorry mother"

"No I don't blame you Vitani, you've always been a good look, but these two" oh man " one of you messed up, which one was it?!" Nuka and I both looked at each other. I didn't want to be a snitch, but I didn't want to get yell at either. But somehow mother directed all her attention to me…great. "Kovu?"

"I didn't do anything mother, I stuck with the plan." She stared eye to eye with me. and even for her being smaller than me, this lioness was intimidating… despite her even being my mother. I could feel the cold/ brutal feelings she had warp up inside me.

"and Nuka?"

"I followed your orders mother…" Then suddenly Nuka turned to me " but I did see prince over here carry someone away!" all eye were on me, dam Nuka!

"You care to explain yourself Kovu?"

"Yes, I have no idea what he's talking about"

"What!-"

"Shut up Nuka!" hissed mother " fine believe you, I know Kovu isn't that stupid to help the enemy…unlike Nuka"

"But mother i-"

"I said SHUT UP!" she turned to us, and breathed for a moment. " I'll think of another plan, I wouldn't want your pridelanders to caught on to us"

"yes mother" we all said.

"good, you may all leave now"

We all singled filed out of the cave, I stopped to take in more air, but I felt a hard bush passed me. "what the- Nuka what's your problem!" I growled at him.

"Don't think I don't know! I saw you help some lion kovu!"

"Are you sure it's not just your lazy eye getting to you" I mocked him, I could hear his throat erupt with a growled but I knew dam well Nuka didn't have the guts with in to attack me. " look I did help someone, but that's none of your business"

"Helping the enemy-"

"IM no traitor!" I butting heads with him, sending him aback some. "It was a dying black lioness, okay? And unlike you I had the balls to go back and help her so I did. We were suppose to kill one lion, not everyone else in the valley."

"What afraid to get a little blood on your paws" Nuka teased….something within Nuka told me 'this lions crazy'.

"Why spill blood when I don't need to" I challenged

"Well your going to have to when you face the pride land heir…wont you?"

"of course, and when that time comes, trust me, you wouldn't want to be in my way" I threaten, I had a feeling Nuka wanted a death wish from me. He's always pushing at me, nagging me. With one good swipe I could kill him, he's no match for me. and to think we use to be close? Hmm all that changed when he found out I would be prince. " now beat it" I pushed him aside and continued my walk, I was going to sleep away from home today. I didn't want to wake up to them.

Kiara pov( the next morning)

"Morning daddy, morning mom" my parents had just come from there royal chambers, both had a clam smile on their face.

"Morning Kiara" mother nuzzled me. and after a kiss on the cheek I nuzzled daddy. "you're up bright and early?"

"I know, that's odd "daddy. But he still had a smile on his face. "are you ok?"

"fine" daddy put his paw on my forehead, acting like he thought I was sick or something, uh really daddy?

"I guess you are…you don't seem to have a fever"

"Daddy!"

"Well it's not the Kiara I know to wake up early…what's up with you?"

"nothing, I'm up early to help Ally babysit"

"hmm"

"that all daddy" he raised a all knowing brow. Just play it cool, Kiara you got it. no sweat. I mean I'm not actually lying, I am going to help Ally….so we can go out hehe.

"come Simba, we need to start our day, Kiara will be fine." Mother eyed me " wont you Kiara?"

"Yes mom"

"alright we'll see you at dinner"

"okay, bye you two" they looked back to say goodbye….okay they're going…going…going GONE! Yes! Now time to find Ally!

A few minutes of running and I found my friend. She was backing out of her den her one of her little brothers hanging onto her neck. I stopped, I figured I should watched, right.

"AALLLYYYYY"

"Tyjah! LET GO!" wow look like she has her paws fun…oh and then the other brother decided her wanted to join, aw cubs. His added weight nearly knocked her to the ground! Them being a year old, they are already near half her size. "Typha!"that when she stumbled and saw me laughed at her. " uh hello aren't you going to help?! I'm being attacked over here!"

"well one of us has to live a tell the story" yea she didn't like that when I told it to her. Did she nope!

"Kiara!"

"haha fine" I didn't know how to help, but tackling them all to the ground was pretty fun.

"Ow! Geesh that helped a lot!" well with both girls taking the year old they put up a good fight, but lost to older girl power. "Tyjah if you don't let go of my foot, im going to punch you in the face!"

"haha relax me and Typha are only having alittle fun"

"why does your little fun involved me getting di-"

"Ally drop it, come on"

"fine" ally nonchalantly hit one of her brother in the head of the head.

"Ow!- hey"

"Ops sorry, didn't see you there"

"Hey where are you going?"

"out"

"but I thought mom-"

" I may babysitting you, from where I'll be at. Now be two good little boys and I wont kill you in your sleep"

"Waits it if for us?" Ally and I both looked at eachother " I mean Tyjah and I can just tell mom and-"

"fine, you brats can bother for a day and I don't do anything"

"sounds good to me" I chimed

"no wait" ugh at this rate will never get to the river

" a week and you got yourself a deal"

"deal!"

"Kiara! You just sold me to two devils!"

"well at least they are your brother come on!" I took Ally by my side and we both ran towards the edge of the pridelands. I had been waiting to leave and get to the MongoMongo all day!

"well someone hyper!" voiced Ally running at my side

"yea I'de been waiting all day, let's go!"

We ran and ran and boy we ran some more, I wasn't going to stop until we got there, because I knew full well someone of thing would stop me and I didn't want to take that chance. "Hey look, I think we're here!"

Crossing my home border felt…surreal, like they weird feeling you get when you leave a familiar place for the first time. Yea that feeling, and I felt…like a was leaving home, but when we got there…trust I didn't feel that way at all, it was a whole new world for me. I was seeing lions and lioness, I have never seen before, didn't shapes, fur colors, and sizes…looks. There were some very…interesting lions there.

"oh Kiara look at him" voiced Ally, there sun bathing was an….fairly old looking lion, like he had been sitting in the sun for too long. When we saw Ally and I wink at him he shot us both a wink….EWWW. " ok lets go…"

"dude…why was he winking at us?!"

"I don't know, but he looked so old"

"too old to be at Mongo-hello" hello wht- whooo…somebody go on cute lion alert, kings who this! " um….do you see what I see Kiara"

" uh hun…"

"and he looks the same to you?"

"uh hun"

"and he's…" simultaneously said "gorgeous" suddenly I felt Ally leave my side.

"Hey…where are you going?!" Ally turned to me in a duh fashion.

"To say hello duh- come on!" no! Kiara, don't do it. you'll get into trouble. Even if you want to say hi to the cute- no! No what would daddy say. Oh yea I forgot im not suppose to be here… that's it im not say-

"Hi" suddenly I see a built male lion, with a red orange mane and sexy deep voice speak to me.

"….h-hi" why am I so social awkward. He looked at me, he had half a grin on his face. Like he was amused be me.

"whats your name?" i…I don't know….kings what my name.

"Kiara, princess Kiara" voiced Ally walking over to us.

"princess Huh?"

"Yea she's king Simba and Nala daughter" I could see a wide grin grow on the males face.

"well, it's a pleasure, princess Kiara" this lion then took my paw and kissed it after bowing….and yea all eyes seem to be on me. I could see the wide and impressive grin on my friends face. Kings I hope I wasn't blushing….am I blushing? I feel the blushing coming on!

"um thank you…"

"Asher"

"Asher, thank you, but that's not necessary" I said stepping back some. "of course not, you're a princess and its my please" and again he kissed my paw….kings his lips her soft….stop it Kiara!

"made if I ask why a bunch of fine lioness are doing out here?"

"nothi-"

"Just having a little fun" uh Ally. Kill me, why did I let her talk to into this.

"Well" voiced Asher still looking at me. "If you lioness want some fun, I know a cavern nearby. Me and my boys are over there if you wanna stop by."

"We can't" I voiced looking to Ally, but she was head over paws for Asher.

" Kiara sure we can" I walked over to her and whispered.

"Ally we not suppose to"

" we wont stay long"

"but dadd-"

"daddy does know Kiara. Besides you're the one who was dying to come."

"yea, but"

"it'll be fun. I promise" she winked at me and soon turned to Asher who was awaiting a reply. "we're in" a wide smile soon crawled onto his face. Why was this guy acting so nice to us….maybe it's just me and I'm paranoid because daddy always give me a….terrifying talk about boys.

"sweet, follow me ladies, it right this way" Ally touched my shoulder to grab my attention.

"come on" I sighed, huh I didn't want to do this….ok maybe I did. I don't know. It seems fun, but who can I be so trusting of Asher and his friends…I don't know them! And then Ally going to telling everyone who I am, geesh….what is someone was after me or something. Now they know who I am and what I look like! Man why I let my curiosity get me into- WHAM! My not paying attention skill come in again as suddenly everything went black as I ran into something…or someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you" voiced a lion coming over and helping me up. " here let me help you up" I took his paw. "Are you ok?"

" yea…I'm fine, I wasn't paying atten-" suddenly when my orbs meet his my heart stopped.…i….i know him, don't i?

"You ok?" he asked, curious of why I was staring at him…and I hadn't noticed, but I was staring pretty hard. And others were watching. " um…ms?"

"oh…i…I'm sorry, I just thought."

"you ok-"

"yea I, it's just your eyes-"

"my eyes?!" he grew concern, thinking something was wrong with him.

"no not your eye!"

"it not my eye?"

"yes it is but- never mind…thank you" I bushed passed him quickly , oh kings what just happened….why do I know him? How do I know him?! He turned and looked at me as I walked by.

"you ok?"

"Hey!" suddenly a voice came over head " this guy bothering you?" Asher he came by my side. Again I ask why does he care? Who is he?!

"no im fine, we just bumped into each other"

"oh, well he should watch where he's going" the mysterious male and the green eye stood up straighter. He could hear the small warning in Asher voice, and he stood to defend himself. He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"yea it was an accident right buddy?"

"yea, of course" his voice stern. As he looked at Asher and Asher looked back at him, geesh what was going on.

"I'd hope so. I know you type aren't the very polite kind-"

"Asher, it's okays it was just an accident. Come on" I began nudging Asher in the side, boy these two were wanting to go at it. Geesh the lion said sorry about a thousand times, what's Asher problem. But luckily me touching him snapped him out of his little…I don't know male trance. And he stepped back some. He looked to me and then back at the green eyed male.

I could feel Asher place his arm around me as we walked over to the cavern. There was still a slight tension In the air, and I could feel the eyes of the other male still watching us. "Come on Kiara"

-Mongo mongo mongo! Mongo Mongo Mongo, O lay O Lay O lay. Lol so what do you think so far? I wonder if Kiara and Kovu realize it's each other when they get back home. Im sure they will. And Asher, well what do you think of him? Honest he was just an add-in character for the scene…but now I think I might make him permanently. I got some stuff in store with him.


End file.
